


Про внезапные пробуждения и плохую карму

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы G — PG-13 (2019) [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Однажды Брок Рамлоу проснулся в очень неожиданном... месте.





	Про внезапные пробуждения и плохую карму

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский произвол, последствия сопротивления персонажей авторскому произволу, попытка обоснуя.  
> Подозрения на OOC.

Брок Рамлоу с трудом открыл глаза: голова болела так, что хотелось застрелиться... или застрелить кого-нибудь. Последний раз у него было такое похмелье после того, как Страйк в полном составе три дня праздновал первое знакомство с Зимним. А точнее — выживание после этого знакомства. Двум предыдущим отрядам повезло меньше: чем-то они лучшему оружию Гидры не понравились.

Зрение почему-то восстанавливаться не спешило, и очертания предметов чуть расплывались. Это было странно. Или не было? Брок замер. Он испытывал странные ощущения: с одной стороны, он впервые видел это помещение и категорически не помнил, как сюда попал, а с другой — точно знал расположение всех тайников в комнате и мог сказать, где найти заныканную на черный день бутылку виски. Находясь в прострации, Рамлоу на автомате протянул руку вправо, вслепую нащупал на тумбочке очки и надел их. Окружающий мир сразу же обрел четкость.

— Что, блядь, здесь происходит?!

От звука его собственного хриплого шепота в голове что-то щелкнуло и память внезапно вернулась, демонстрируя Броку всю глубину той жопы, в которой он оказался... в очередной раз.

Он — Брок Рамлоу. Человек, командир отряда огневой поддержки Страйк, наемник на службе Гидры, хэндлер Зимнего Солдата и редкостный мудак, если верить окружающим. Он умер под развалинами Трискелиона, сделав все, чтобы его отряд смог с минимальными потерями выжить посреди разворачивающегося пиздеца.

Он — Оракул. Мутант, ах да, простите, паранорм, руководитель группы Шварц, входящей в состав весьма примечательной организации Эсцет. Вчера он пытался найти вариант будущего, в котором он сам и его подчиненные выживут в результате попытки захвата мирового господства их нынешними хозяевами. Ничего нового, да? Намечается очередной конец света, а он опять оказался на стороне Зла. С самой большой буквы, с какой только можно. Иначе у него почему-то не получается. Судя по всему, Брок когда-то здорово испортил себе карму. И не в прошлой жизни, а значительно раньше. Ничем иным то, что с ним происходило, происходит и будет происходить, объяснить не получается. Может, он был инквизитором в средние века? Ну там — пытки, костры, клевета и все такое…

Рамлоу прикрыл глаза, отгоняя лишние мысли, и сосредоточился на воспоминаниях. Кажется, вчера, после нескольких часов созерцания собственной смерти в самых разных недружелюбных обстоятельствах, в его голову пришла «светлая» мысль сменить тактику. Было очевидно, что его способностей и способностей его людей недостаточно для того, чтобы выйти из сложившейся ситуации без потерь, а значит? Правильно, нужно было придумать что-то неожиданное: найти скрытые резервы или новых союзников. Начать он решил со скрытых резервов, в частности — с воспоминаний о прошлых жизнях. Как он собирался этого добиться? Так самогипноз — наше все, благо, этой теме был посвящен отдельный курс во время обучения.

Единственное, чего он не учел, так это то, что заниматься подобными вещами лучше на свежую голову и в присутствии кого-то, кто смог бы вывести из транса, случись что. Первая грубая ошибка в жизни Оракула стала последней, потому что как личность Брок Рамлоу оказался старше и сильнее. И не сказать, чтобы его это огорчало.

Теперь ему предстояло решить, что делать дальше. Если отбросить неконструктивные идеи вроде побега в другую галактику. А лучше — в другую вселенную. Что-то ему подсказывало, что во всех остальных случаях нынешние «хозяева» найдут беглецов и в красках объяснят, почему так поступать не стоит.

В детстве Броку иногда хотелось быть супергероем, как в комиксах. Однако когда он вырос, это желание как отрезало. При взгляде на Мстителей, которые иногда напоминали цирковую труппу в обтягивающих костюмах, командиру Страйка периодически казалось, что суперспособности как-то пагубно сказываются на интеллекте, что порой влечет за собой самые неожиданные и далеко не самые приятные последствия.

Сейчас проблема освоения неожиданного таланта встала перед ним в полный рост: Рамлоу помнил, как работает предвидение, знал техники, позволяющие применять его наиболее эффективно, но вот с практикой могли возникнуть внезапные сложности. Для практичного и приземленного до мозга костей человека перспектива доверять каким-то смутным видениям, иногда напоминающим особо забористый приход, была, мягко говоря, не радостной.

Однако проблемы следовало решать по мере возникновения. Оставив на какое-то время в стороне высокие материи, путь к светлому будущему Брок решил начать с похода в душ и последующего приготовления кофе. Правда, стоило ему встать с кровати и направиться в сторону ванной, как память подкинула очередную подлянку. Рамлоу замер на полушаге, осознавая, что зря, ой как зря он вспоминал сегодня Мстителей и остальной супергеройский зоопарк.

Рыжий телепат с патологической любовью к чужим секретам, гениальный телекинетик с математическим складом ума и игнорирующий раны берсерк с любовью к расчлененке и с подозрением на шизофрению.

Брок не верил в Бога, но сейчас был готов молиться кому угодно, чтобы его подозрения по поводу личностей его подчиненных в прошлой жизни не оправдались. Правда, самообман никогда не был его сильной стороной, а паранормы из Шварц даже внешность имели соответствующую. Была еще надежда, что память о прошлой жизни посетила сегодня только его, но слабая. Очень слабая. К сожалению, интуиция где-то в глубине сознания подсказывала, что, во-первых, свою карму в прошлой жизни он усугубил в достаточной мере, чтобы его молитвы в этой не были услышаны, а во-вторых, его вчерашние развлечения с самогипнозом тоже не должны были дать такого эффекта, а значит… Надо пойти и выпить кофе, чтобы подумать обо всем еще раз на свежую голову.

Рамлоу глубоко вздохнул и решил не отклоняться от намеченного на ближайшие два часа плана. В конце концов, один раз он уже умер, так что ничего хуже с ним не случится.

О Вайсс — «белых охотниках», занимающихся сокращением поголовья «тварей тьмы» за отдельную плату, Брок в то момент не вспомнил, иначе не был бы так уверен в последнем утверждении…


End file.
